


Inseparable

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: The Captain and Her First Mate (Huma One-Shots) [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “Yer an ocean away now, darling,” he murmured, “Swim back to me.”Uma sighed and rolled her eyes, taking another greedy gulp. There was no point in clamming up now, no point in lying, or brushing Harry off. He knew her too well and his loyalty alone would keep him unmoved where he sat for the rest of the night if that was how long it'd take. Best to just spill it now.“I don't know how I feel about this whole Auradon thing.”Harry's brows knit in confusion at the confession, his head tilting as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem.“What do ye mean? We've been waiting for something like this to happen, haven't we?”If only it were that simple.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: The Captain and Her First Mate (Huma One-Shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Inseparable

Word spread like wildfire on the Isle of the Lost. It was on everyone's tongues, allies and enemies alike. The boy prince of Auradon, His Royal Highness, Benjamin I had issued a proclamation that he would be selecting four children of villains to attend Auradon Preparatory School. A first class ticket to the land of opportunity that had been denied them all since their birth as a result of the sins their parents had committed in this life or a past one. It was the chance of a lifetime, truly it was. To finally not have to scrounge for scraps, to fight tooth and nail to the top, to not have to watch your back whenever you turned a corner, to know full bellies and warm clothes, to know what the sun felt like, to thrive and prosper. 

Anyone would be lying if they said they didn't want to be one of the lucky four. 

All but one. 

Uma sat upon her cockle and driftwood throne after hours in her mother's restaurant, her crew chattering noisily and boisterously as they always did, working to put the place to rights before it was time to depart for the ship. With Ursula having slithered or slid or whatever the hell a sea creature with tentacles did on dry land to her quarters upstairs, and all the diners kicked out after closing time, they were on ther own. Truly, it was Uma's favorite time of the night, the time when she could rest her aching muscles and joints and just enjoy the company of her crew. But tonight, after that bombshell had been dropped, the excitement that followed in the wake, it set her teeth on edge. 

Her body was tense, her dark eyes fixed on everything and nothing at all as her mind churned like stormy waves, going over and over what something like this could mean for her and those she considered her family. Of course, the _good_ things were hard to ignore. Better food, safety, education, opportunity, sunlight, a life without the proverbial chains the barrier had bound them in the moment they'd all entered the world without asking to be in it. But there was bad about it too. And part of her wanted to be ashamed for being _selfish_ but she couldn't quite dredge up any remorse. 

The sudden presence of her first mate at her side, leaning against the arm of her throne, a wooden cup of ale in hand that he held out towards her made her twitch. She scowled at being startled but took the offered drink and sipped it, relishing the bitter taste and warmth that slid down her throat. Harry lowered himself at her feet, resting his chin on her knee as he regarded her, searching her face, his forget-me-not blue gaze shrewd and calculating. 

“Yer an ocean away now, darling,” he murmured, “Swim back to me.” 

Uma sighed and rolled her eyes, taking another greedy gulp. There was no point in clamming up now, no point in lying, or brushing Harry off. He knew her too well and his loyalty alone would keep him unmoved where he sat for the rest of the night if that was how long it'd take. Best to just spill it now. 

“I don't know how I feel about this whole Auradon thing.”

Harry's brows knit in confusion at the confession, his head tilting as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem. 

“What do ye mean? We've been waiting for something like this to happen, haven't we?”

If only it were that simple. 

“They're only choosing four, Harry,” the sea witch hissed, “Last time I checked, there were eleven of us. And that's not counting CJ and Harriet, not counting Gil's brothers, or my sharks.”

Understanding set in at last. 

“Yer scared we'll be split up.”

Uma bristled at the statement. She was not weak, she was strong. Whatever happened she would handle it. She was captain and that was what captains did. Even if it was hard, even if it hurt. Even if they didn't _want_ to. Fear meant nothing to the captain of a ship. Or at least it wasn't _supposed_ to. 

“I ain't _scared_.”

“'Course not, darling, never,” her first mate crooned, rubbing his cheek against her leg like a cat might as a form of apology, “But even if ye were, just a _wee_ bit, ye'd have no cause to be.”

Uma tangled her hands in his dark hair, smiling to herself the way the gesture of affection made him shudder beneath her touch. 

“And why not?” 

Harry lifted his head to look her in the eyes. “Two reasons. One, none of these scallywags would even think about jumping ship on the word of some prince. _That_ would be a little something we seafaring folk like to call mutiny.” A feral grin, tinged with malice and madness bloomed across his face and he lifted his hook, the metal curve and point glinting in the dim light, “Nothing a good gutting couldn't fix.”

The sea witch chuckled, a dark and throaty sound of approval. Right. That made sense. “Go on.”

“Two, well, that's simple, captain. Nothing can part us. No one can take ye from me. They wouldn't survive the attempt.” 

The words were said matter-of-factly. Because they were true. And meant more than an 'I love you' could ever mean. On the Isle there was no need for pretty verses and sworn vows of matrimony. Leave that to the so-called _heroes_. To them, their idea of love, of affection, of happiness was their way or no way at all. In their minds, villains didn't deserve a happily ever after. Even still, Uma couldn't quite conceal the way warmth bloomed in her chest at the sentiment. What she and Harry had, he was right, it was unbreakable. And no. No one would survive the attempt to separate them. Especially not some boy prince and his beast of a father who'd condemned them to this hell hole in the first place. 

“You get real sappy when you drink, you know that?” She muttered, tapping him on the nose.

He returned the gesture by tapping her lower lip, still wet with ale. “And ye get real pouty when ye drink.”

She couldn't find the lie in that. 

“Yeah, well.”

Harry seemed to sober up a bit and stood, taking her by the hand and tugging her to her feet in a smooth motion. He then swapped their positions, settling himself onto the throne and pulling her down onto his lap. He was the only someone in the world with that privilege and she didn't protest besides a huff of feigned annoyance and an eye roll. His lap was more comfortable than the hard, scarred wood anyway. Or so she told herself so she wasn't looking like the sap. 

“Whoever get's picked,” her first mate muttered, his voice low, tone pensive, as he dragged his fingers through her turquoise braids with an almost reverent gentleness, “They know what it's like fer us here. They won't skip off and leave us here to rot.”

Uma leaned her head back to rest it on his shoulder, trying not to melt under the touch. Because _that_ would be going to far and she was no princess. Even if it did feel good. 

“We're the kids of villains Harry, of course they would. I would. You would.”

“Aye. But not without ye. Not without Gil. Not without our crew.” 

No. That would be unacceptable. As much as she wanted off this damned rock, there was no way in hell she'd leave without those who mattered most to her. Not for the prince, not for anyone. And besides, Auradon was just another prison. The people who lived there were just too blind to see it. All glitter and gold and rules and simpering smiles. No one there had a mind of their own. They simply did what was expected of them to do. And to Uma, that was a fate worse than death. Freedom for her meant open water and tall sails, salty winds, and the world truly her oyster. 

That was what she wanted, it was what she deserved. All of them. 

“I'll get us outta here,” she swore, dark eyes fierce as she watched her boys, her girls finish the swabbing of the restaurant, “With or without some fancy invitation. We don't need them, we never did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Serving Huma fluff, order up lol 
> 
> Honestly I know in D2 Uma told Ben she was mad that she didn't get picked to go to Auradon but...eh, something tells me our favorite sea witch probably had reservations about the whole thing from the jump. I think she was more mad at how the Core Four just...blended right into Auradon, reaping benefits, and forgot about the Isle. I think if she had been picked, and Harry hadn't she wouldn't have gone. And vice versa. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
